


Liar, Liar (Pants on Fire)

by ijustwantacue



Series: The Three Little Kings [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Yugyeom's first lie.





	Liar, Liar (Pants on Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by my Tumblr mutual @inyournightmares97

“Hyung,” Yugyeom says with a smile on his face as he approaches Jinyoung carefully.

The elder puts down the book he’s reading and squints his eyes at his now trying to be cute brother. “What did you do?”

“Huh?” Yugyeom asks too innocently, his eyes blinking rapidly and his voice a tone higher.

“You never call me hyung. Did you set something on fire again?”

“I told you it was Bambam! I would never steal your pants just to burn it.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine. You and your friends were curious if you can really produce fire with just sunlight and a magnifying glass. My unlucky pants was lying around so you used it as test subject. But what is it this time?”

Yugyeom climbs to the sofa and tries his best to sit close to Jinyoung. He hates it, but he has to work his charms. “Hyung…”

“I can get used to you calling me that. What is it?”

Yugyeom gives out his irresistible smile. “Hyung, can you… lend me $20?”

Jinyoung blinks once before picking up his book and leaning back. Nope. He didn’t hear anything.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom starts shaking his arm. “Hyung! I did something bad and I need $20! It’s not going to waste, I promise! If you want, you can cut out my choco shake supply until I pay back the $20. I just really, really need it right now.”

Jinyoung turns his book to the next page. Wow, the novel is interesting.

“Hyung, please! You can come with me to the jewellery shop if you like. You can pay for it yourself. It’s a limited edition so we just really need to get it now. NOW!”

Who can ignore a kid who shouts to your ear? Jinyoung pushes his little brother’s head away, a hand completely covering Yugyeom’s face. Yugyeom struggles but manages to get out of his hold. He wants to throw tantrums but he needs to be in Jinyoung’s good side for now.

“Hyung,” he starts **Plan B: Acting Helpless**. He holds Jinyoung’s shoulder and looks at him with pleading eyes. “Hyung, I know I did a lot of bad things before—”

“You once convinced the people at the supermarket that I’m kidnapping you. I’ve been banned ever since.”

“—but I swear I’m gonna be good after this. I won’t make you angry anymore. I won’t read the journal you keep on your briefs drawer—”

“You what—”

“And I’ll apologise to Jaebeom-hyung on your behalf, because you called him balding cat lady.”

Jinyoung’s brows furrow. “I didn’t.”

“Yeah. It was Bambam, but we said we heard it from you so that Jaebeom-hyung won’t kill us.”

So that’s why Jaebeom has been glaring at him in class? “And here you think I will lend you $20? I am close to disowning you.”

Yugyeom pats his brother’s shoulders. “Hyung, this is your only chance to redeem yourself. I will help you if you help me.”

Jinyoung is confused how it somehow became a favour for him.

* * *

“Yugyeommie!” you call, like the usual. You’re a bit earlier today because Yugyeom borrowed your locket. Your mother was looking for it last night and told you to get it from the neighbour first thing in the morning. Apparently, you were given a defective one and your mom wants it disposed. The shop promised to give you a new, functioning one anyway. “Yugyeommie!”

The gates open and reveal Yugyeom with Jinyoung close behind him. You tilt your head, finding the scene weird. “Hello, Prince Jinyoung. Are you coming to play with us?”

“No, princess. I’m just here to watch Yugyeom,” he answers before leaning on the gate and boring his eyes to his brother.

You turn to your friend. What is his brother waiting for? Yugyeom doesn’t say a word but takes something from his pocket. He remains bowing even as he hands it to you. You look at what he gave and figure that it’s your necklace.

“Thank you… for letting me borrow it,” Yugyeom says without looking at you, but his ears are red as if he’s saying something he should be nervous of.

“You’re welcome. So, shall we go to Youngjae’s now?” you start to walk away, the necklace clumsily clasped on your hand.

“Uh… yeah. Let’s go,” you hear him answer. You don’t notice, but Yugyeom looks back to Jinyoung before he follows you. “See? She could’ve cried.”

“You owe me big,” Jinyoung merely says before closing the gates and letting Yugyeom go.

In three strides, Yugyeom has caught up with you. You fiddle with the necklace and remember that your mother is waiting for it. “Oh, Yugyeommie, I forgot I have to give this to my mom. Wait up, I’ll just go home for a minute.”

“Wait, what? Why are you giving it to your mom?” he asks with panic, making you confused.

“Oh, this is actually broken. The store said they sent the wrong one so they’ll just give us the right one and we can throw this one away,” you open your hand to show him. “See, the button here is supposed to open the locket but—”

It opens. You blink in shock because the supposed to be defective locket is actually working right now. You look at Yugyeom, who you expect to be as surprised, but instead, he looks puzzled.

“You mean, it’s not supposed to open?” he asks.

“Well, yeah. That’s what’s broken, the lock itself. I wasn’t able to push it yesterday. So why is this…” you trail away when you flip it open and see a picture. Yours and Yugyeom’s messy faces are inside; you remember this is the picture Jinyoung took when he treated you out for an ice cream the second time. He said something about keeping receipts for future references, which now you understand to be so that he can put it inside a locket. Maybe.

“Wow,” Yugyeom says and follows it with a nervous chuckle. If the locket before was really broken, then it wasn’t his fault that it won’t open. And he didn’t have to plead Jinyoung to buy a new one as replacement. Yugyeom finally understands why Jinyoung calls him dumb all the time. This wouldn’t have happened if he just admitted that he thinks he broke your locket.

Now he owes Jinyoung $20. He will never hear the end of it until he grows up and get a job and pay Jinyoung back.

“What am I supposed to do now? My mom said we’re going to throw this away,” you say as you stare at the picture. You surely don’t want that memory go to waste.

“Well, uh… just tell her that you’ve already thrown it away? Then get the new necklace so that you’ll have two now?”

“Or I can give you the new one so we can have the same necklace!”

Yugyeom blushes. A matching necklace! That has to mean something right? Like couples have matching rings when they get married. Maybe this will be your matching jewellery for now. After all, he did promise to marry you in the future.

“We should take a picture like this again so we can put one on your necklace. Should we ask Jinyoung to treat us out to ice cream later?”

“Uh…” Yugyeom tries to think of a way around but your excited eyes are holding him back. “Yeah, sure! He just withdrew cash yesterday so he can buy us the tallest cone!”

“Really?! Then let’s go and ask him now!”

As Yugyeom watches you go back to their gate to call for Prince Jinyoung, he realises a terrifying truth. He will be probably indebted to Jinyoung for the rest of his life.


End file.
